All Things Must End
by Loving Neko
Summary: The plot is the same overall (not including the 3rd movie), just with an added character. When Naraku has been defeated, Koneko worries about her friends' humanity. Off following her mom's cryptic message, she runs into Sesshoumaru. What happens when secrets are revealed and a new evil comes into play?
1. The Meeting

The Meeting

*Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha and Company. Rumiko Takahashi does. (Except Koneko, she's mine.)

*Note: pretend that she is in all the episodes, important ones I will write.

*If you have not read up to chapter six of Words to Speak and don't want any spoilers, then don't read this yet.

*Warning! Rape- not elaborated, just mentioned.

* * *

Koneko stretched as she walked out of the cave and into the clearing she had been staying in for a while. Nearby, a river flowed past and out deeper into the forest. Her cat-like ears twitched as she quickly checked the area with her senses before stripping to step in the water for a bath. She was only a half-demon so her senses were not as strong as full-blooded Nekos, but they were as strong as the average demon (still stronger than most half-demons). Like most Nekos, her sense of smell was lacking while sight and hearing were her strengths.

As she stepped in, Koneko heard movement in the bushes near her. Her eyes widened as a smell that wasn't there before hit her. There were ten demons emerging from the bush and were grinning at her. She quickly summoned her sword to her hand and prepared to attack. The demons were shocked by the appearance of the sword but approached anyways.

"Come now, sweetie," the largest of the group drawled. "We won't hurt cha if ya cooperate." As he took another step, Koneko snarled and swung her sword, decapitating him. The rest of the demons attacked and she managed to kill four more of them before one knocked her sword away. When they went to grab her, she ran, glancing back every so often. They were demons and, as a half-demon, she would never outrun them. She could smell their intentions from the moment they revealed themselves. They were going to rape her!

Finally, one grabbed her tail and knocked her down. Struggling, she managed to kill two more before the remaining three pinned her down. One held a claw to her throat and said, "You are going to pay for our comrades' deaths soon. But first…" He pressed his claw harder, drawing a little blood. "Is it true that half-demons can control getting pregnant like full demons?" She was surprised he knew that and must have reacted because he smirked towards his friends. "In that case," he grabbed and ripped out a lock of her hair and threw the brown bundle away, grinning at her pain. "Let the fun begin!" Everything after that was a blur…

When she woke up, she was in pain, lots of pain. Koneko checked and made sure she wouldn't get pregnant. After that, she looked at her surroundings and could tell she was near the hot spring she bathed in last night. She curled up as she considered her options. She was too weak to move and any human who came by would most likely ignore her, while a demon would kill her. She decided to take the form of a human. That way, a human would sympathize and she could surprise a demon. After transforming, she closed her eyes and waited.

* * *

Kagome talked with Sango as they walked towards the hot spring. It had been a long day of traveling and they were excited to finally relax. It had taken a sit, but Inuyasha camped near a hot spring. Kirara walked along side them as they chatted about Kagome's life back home.

"How do you keep in contact if you live so far away?" Sango asked in wonder.

"See, we have these things called phones and you can speak through one and the other person can hear you," Kagome explained, amused.

Sango was going to speak again when suddenly Kirara tensed and ran into the bushes. Sango and Kagome followed, ready for battle. They found her nudging a form which turned out to be human.

They ran up to her and attempted to wake her. After a moment, she opened her eyes which were bright blue. "Are you ok?" Kagome asked. The girl looked up and tears filled her eyes. "Are the demons gone?" The tears escaped as she murmured, "They raped me." They were shocked. They gently carried her to the hot spring and cleaned her up.

"What happened?" Kagome asked while wrapping her wounds.

Koneko's eyes filled up with tears again as she answered. "I was bathing when three demons snuck up behind and pinned me. I don't remember much after that," she looked down, "but I have a guess to what they did."

Sango looked at Kagome and said, "We have to bring her back to camp." Kagome nodded and they gave her a set of clothes as hers were missing.

Koneko used that moment to sneak a look at the fire Neko, Kirara. She was hidden well but a fellow Neko could still sense it. And even without a human form, she could cause trouble. Kirara must have caught on because she acted normally. She whispered thank you as to only the Neko could hear it. Kirara flicked her tail as a reply.

Then they led her to the camp. Inuyasha was sitting in a tree when he almost fell off from the smell. Shippo smelled it too and was confused (He was too young). "Who's this?" Inuyasha grumbled. "Another stray?"

"Inuyasha! Be polite, she needs our help!" Kagome scolded. He wisely shut up in fear of her using the sit.

"I'm Koneko," she said while keeping a straight face. 'Inuyasha? But he was sealed to a tree,' she thought. Glancing at him, she thought, 'He looks like his father and brother but also like his mother.' "Are you a demon?" she asked. She knew he would probably get upset, but she was curious. And curiosity killed the cat. Or Neko.

Inuyasha glared at her and forgot his own advice, "I wasn't talking to you, slut."

"SIT!" Inuyasha crashed, face first, off the branch and into the ground. "How dare you say that to her and in front of Shippo too? She was forced by demons, what could she have done?" Kagome yelled.

Koneko had to withhold her laughter as Inuyasha picked himself up, but the 'slut' comment had hurt.

Kagome turned towards her and smiled brightly, "Ignoring that, he's Inuyasha," she pointed to the monk, "that's Miroku," she gestured towards the kitsune demon, "and this is Shippo."

Koneko was wary of the casual way she acted around the demons. She knew it was risky, but she had to ask, "Why are you hanging around demons? Aren't they evil?"

Kagome immediately turned cold, "I hate it when people judge demons like that! They're not _all_ evil!"

Koneko backed up, surprised but happy, "I'm sorry, I've only seen three demons before you found me." She looked sadly at the ground. She felt bad for lying to these people who had helped her, but too many years of betrayal caused her to trust little.

Kagome looked sadly at her, "Here, eat with us." She gave her a fish that was left from earlier. "Where's your village?" Miroku asked, "We can take you there."

Koneko hurriedly came up with something. "My village was attacked a year ago; I have been living alone since." 'It has some grains of truth in it,' she thought.

Sango looked at her with sympathy, "I'm sorry." She paused for a beat before continuing, "Do you have anything of yours?"

She nodded, "If the hot spring you brought me to is the one I bathed in last night, I could find my way from there."

"Let's go then!" Inuyasha said. "The faster we get rid of you, the better."

"SIT!"

As Koneko started to lead the way, she couldn't help but wonder how this was going to end.

* * *

*Neko means cat, Koneko means kitten, Inu means dog, and kitsune means Fox


	2. Memories

Memories

*Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha and Company. Rumiko Takahashi does. (Except Koneko, she's mine.)

* * *

As Koneko entered the clearing that the demons had found her, she was relieved to see that they had taken the bodies elsewhere. That would have been a lot of explaining. Even though she knew it would have disappeared by now, she checked for her sword. Seeing it was gone, she grabbed her clothes where she left them. They looked normal but had her own modifications.

"Yes, this is where they grabbed me," she said. Kagome put a hand on her shoulder and Koneko smiled sadly back. "The cave I stayed in last night should be over there."

As they walked towards it, Koneko was glad she had chosen to hide her scent while staying there. If Inuyasha smelled Neko in the cave, he would be suspicious. Hopefully, he would assume the smell from her bag and clothes were from when a Neko stayed in the cave before her and the scent transferred to them.

"Do you mind if I change into my clothes so you can have these back?" she asked while pointing to the cave. Sango nodded then grabbed Miroku's ear to keep him from following. When she went in, she quickly changed and started packing while listening to what they were saying.

Kagome turned to the others and said, "She should travel with us, at least for a while."

Koneko paused as she heard this. Did she want to travel in a group? She had walked alone on her path for so long, and these people didn't even know the truth of her own species. 'But it does feel nice to be cared for again.' She decided and quickly finished gathering her things.

Sango and Miroku nodded in answer to Kagome and Shippo smiled and said, "She seems nice!" But Inuyasha frowned.

"Really? _Another _human in our group? At least they," he gestured towards the slayer and monk, "can fight. She would just slow us down."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded. "We can't just leave her!" She paused to look at the group. "So everyone agrees?" She looked straight at Inuyasha. He growled but said nothing. "Then it's decided!"

"What's decided?" Koneko asked as she walked out.

Kagome looked at her and smiled, "We want you to travel with us!"

"Really? Oh, thank you!" she hugged Kagome and the others, even surprising Inuyasha with one.

"It's nothing," he mumbled but was blushing.

"It's going to be dangerous though," Sango warned. She then went and explained everything about Naraku and the Shikon Jewel. Koneko was surprised that the rumors she had heard were true. After that, they returned to camp. That night, she dreamed about the time she met Inuyasha, when he was a baby…

* * *

Koneko was playing with her mom, Yuuko. She was running to hide so her mom could find her. As she pushed through some bushes, she ran into someone. Her eyes widened as she looked up at the fierce-looking Tokage demon warrior. His eyes turned red as he glared at her.

"A half-demon dares touch me?" he growled, raising his hand to strike her.

"Aku!" Her mother ran out of the bushes to stand in front of her. "What do you want?"

He had a look of surprise as he looked from Koneko to her mom. His gaze darkened as he said, "How the strong fall."

Yuuko snarled, "What do you want? I am no longer in the army."

He straightened, "Lord Inu no Taisho has asked to see you at his castle."

She looked down at Koneko. "If I go, I'm bringing my daughter." Aku said nothing. Yuuko turned to her, "Koneko, go get our things." She nodded and ran back.

When Koneko got back, the two demons were glaring at each other. When she appeared, Aku turned and started walking. As they traveled, Yuuko talked to her daughter, "Keep your chin up, act as if you're confident." After a few days of non-stop walking, they came to a huge castle. The guards let the demons in without a word but started to block Koneko's entrance.

Yuuko turned and looked at the guards, "She's with me."

"Yes, Yuuko-sama," they replied. She was let in. They were in a large courtyard. As they reached the middle, Aku left and a tall Inu demon met them. He was strong looking and, despite her mother's advice, Koneko couldn't stop her ears from flattening on her head.

"Yuuko!" he said while smiling.

Her mother bowed and, following suit, Koneko did too. "My lord," she said.

"It's good to see you again." His gaze turned to Koneko and she stopped herself from trembling. "I assume this is the reason you left us?"

Yuuko turned wary, "Yes."

His smile widened, "She can be seen by my sons for now."

"S-sons?" she stammered. "As in, more than one?"

"I shall explain when we are alone." He turned and walked towards a garden. Then he looked at Koneko, "Go straight through there, you will find both of them." She bowed to him as her mother had taught her and walked through the hedge. After a little while, she came to a small clearing with a fountain. Sitting on the edge of it was another Inu demon who looked like the one she just met. In his arms was a bundle and from the smell she could tell it was a half-demon. There was a small smile, which she could tell was rare, on his face as he looked down at the child. He then looked up at her and the smile disappeared.

"What do you need?" he asked coldly.

Koneko felt her ears flatten again as she replied, "Y-your father told me to come here while he talked with my mother."

His gaze softened slightly, "You're a half-demon." She nodded and he looked back down at the child. She hesitated but then walked over and looked at him too.

The child had white hair and gold eyes like his brother and father. She noticed something poking out of his hair and smiled. "He's like me." She reached over slowly and saw the demon tense, but continued. She brushed his hair away to reveal two white ears. She looked up to see him looking at her. "I'm Koneko. My mother's the former general, Yuuko."

He nodded and glanced at the child. "You know who my father is, this is my brother, Inuyasha," he looked back up, "and I'm Sesshoumaru."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Sesshoumaru-sama."

He frowned, "For now, do not add the sama. I am not lord yet."

Koneko nodded, "Sesshoumaru, why is a half-demon here? And how can he be your brother?"

She jumped when a voice behind her said, "If you're going to judge, then leave!"

* * *

*Yuuko means brave girl, Aku means evil, and Tokage means lizard

*Inu no Taisho means lord of the dogs, but his name is never mentioned so I used that

*Feel free to correct my Japanese endings; I am woefully ignorant :P


	3. Dying Wishes

Dying Wishes

*Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha and Company. Rumiko Takahashi does. (Except Koneko, she's mine.)

*I told a reader this already so I figured I should tell anyone else reading this too. These first chapters aren't supposed to be incredibly detailed. Trust me, the writing will get better. This is my favorite story of the one's I've written, after all.

* * *

Recap:

Koneko nodded, "Sesshoumaru, why is a half-demon here? And how can he be your brother?"

She jumped when a voice behind her said, "If you're going to judge, then leave!"

* * *

Koneko turned to see a human woman glaring at her. She was shocked that a human had managed to sneak up on her.

The woman ranted, "Why do demons judge like that? And why do they find it hard to believe that Inu no Taisho fell in love with a human? And-"

"Izayoi!" Sesshoumaru interrupted.

She looked at him, "What?"

"It was an innocent question; she didn't mean anything by it." Koneko looked at the ground because she knew he was going to tell her.

"And how do you know that?" the woman named Izayoi snapped back.

Her ears plastered on her head in an attempt to block out sound, but her hearing was too good. "Because she is a half-demon too." There was a small oh, then silence.

Koneko looked up at the trees as she spoke, "It's a hard life to live, but we're lucky." Her gaze drifted to Inuyasha. "I have my mother and he has both his parents and his brother. That's better than most who live alone or die at birth because the father doesn't want to claim it." She looked straight at Izayoi and smiled, "You didn't know and anyone who defends a half-demon is a friend of mine."

Izayoi smiled back then walked over to Sesshoumaru and took the child from him. Then she walked over to Koneko. "Do you want to hold him?" she asked. Koneko nodded and took the child from her. The child looked up at her and smiled. "Hi Inuyasha," she cooed. Her tail came up to tickle his nose. He grabbed it with a very tight grip. "Wow, you're strong. You're going to grow up into a powerful half-demon, aren't you?"

Her head snapped up as she heard something in the distance. A howl of pain. She knew Sesshoumaru heard it because he looked that way too. He looked at her, "You carry Inuyasha." She nodded and watched as he convinced Izayoi to get on his back. He then led the way, going towards where they heard the howl.

When they approached, she could see a giant white dog lying on the ground, surrounded by guards. When they landed, Izayoi rushed to him and knelt by his head. Koneko, still holding Inuyasha, went to stand by her mother's side, who was nearby. Yuuko walked over and crouched by the crying woman. Putting a hand on her shoulder, she said softly, "His last battle with Ryūkotsusei injured him greater than he let anyone know. He asked me to come to help him carry out his final wishes."

When Izayoi sobbed harder, Inuyasha started to cry. Koneko, unsure of what to do, did the first thing that came to mind. She sang a song her mom would sing to her when she was younger. When she finished, he had calmed down and it was silent. Looking up, she saw everyone staring at her and blushed. "Thank you," Izayoi whispered.

At that moment, Inu no Taisho exhaled his last breath and died. Two things happened then. His body disappeared and Inuyasha's right eye seemed to glow dimly for a moment, but when she blinked it was gone. Yuuko stood and approached Sesshoumaru. She picked up a sheathed sword and presented it to him. "This is Tenseiga, forged from your father's fang, with the ability to heal 100 demons in one sweep. He asked me to give this to you _after_ his death." He nodded and put it on his belt. "The Tetsusaiga, the sword that can kill 100 demons with one swing, is hidden, and is to go to your brother to help control his demonic side." He nodded again, and she bowed, "That is all, Sesshoumaru-sama, that I can tell you at this time."

When she had finished, Aku stepped forward, "Are we just to obey the son of a disgraced human lover? Most of us here are older and better suited to rule!"

Sesshoumaru turned and his eyes went red, "You challenge me and insult the deceased in one breath? You will die."

A battle ensued; most were with Sesshoumaru, but enough were with Aku to cause damage. During the battle, Yuuko grabbed Izayoi and brought her to safety while her daughter, still carrying Inuyasha, followed. When they were safe, Koneko handed Izayoi the child while Yuuko talked to her. "It's going to be dangerous," she warned. "You won't have Inu no Taisho to protect you anymore. Sesshoumaru will help, but you saw what just happened." Izayoi nodded. "Stay safe." "You too."

Koneko waved as she and her mother left the castle. Her dream faded into another memory. About a hundred and fifty years had passed. Yuuko wanted to see an old friend about something. As they approached the skull/cave, they heard voices.

"Is it true? He was sealed to a tree?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I saw him myself. Sesshoumaru wouldn't admit it, but he was saddened."

"What's this about sealing?" Yuuko asked as they reached the entrance of the cave.

From what Koneko could see, there was only an old demon in the cave. When her mom spoke, the demon looked up. "Yuuko! What brings you here?"

She smiled, "Totosai! It's been too long. And I know you're there Myoga!"

Koneko jumped when she felt a pinch on the tip of her nose. Looking down, she could see a small black form that seemed to speak. "A half-demon. Nice to finally taste your daughter, Yuuko."

Koneko held up a hand to her nose and the form jumped onto it. Looking closer, she saw a small flea demon. She smiled, "I assume you're Myoga?"

"Indeed," he replied. "And your name?"

"Koneko."

He nodded and turned to her mother, "What brings you here, Yuuko?"

Yuuko frowned, "That can wait, what's this about a sealing?"

"Oh, it's a tragedy!" Myoga cried out. "Lord Inuyasha had fallen for a miko and got sealed to a tree! The only way to be unsealed is for the miko to release him, but she died soon after!"

Yuuko's frown deepened, "But then-." She stopped when she looked at Koneko. "Go far enough away as to not hear." Koneko nodded and left.

After a while, Yuuko found her and told her they would return for a sword that was to be forged for her.

Unfortunately, she had to return alone. Her mother had been killed.

* * *

When Koneko woke, no one else was up. She looked at Inuyasha. She had lots of questions. 'How had he been unsealed? What happened to his mother?' She kept thinking until the others woke up. Then they packed and left. As they were packing, she felt another twinge of guilt for lying. 'I hope it ends well'


	4. Secrets Uncovered

Secrets Uncovered

*Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha and Company. Rumiko Takahashi does. (Except Koneko, she's mine.)

* * *

As they were walking, Kagome and Sango talked about different things while Koneko and the others occasionally mentioned something. She was surprised at how easily she was accepted into the group. While listening, she kept her senses extended. It was a slightly windy day and her senses were muted due to her human form. As she walked, Koneko's mind kept drifting to how nice this was, being with a group. She hoped that after she was revealed, they would let her stay. She knew she would be revealed eventually. It was only a matter of time.

Suddenly Inuyasha froze, sniffing the air. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked when she noticed.

"I smell human blood," he growled. Immediately, the group started towards where he smelled the blood. Kagome and Shippo got on Inuyasha's back while Miroku, Sango, and Koneko got on the transformed Kirara.

Sango was in the middle of telling her to stay back when Koneko smelled the demon's scent. It was the demon who killed both her parents. At that moment, she didn't care if she revealed herself or that she had failed to kill him three times before. She was growling and she knew her eyes turned purple as she stood on Kirara's back effortlessly. She ignored her new friends' sounds of surprise as she took off the outer part of her clothes to reveal a suit not unlike Sango's.

Koneko looked at them, "I'm sorry," and jumped off. As she did, she released her demon side and summoned her sword. By the time she landed on the trees and ran ahead, her ears were back on top of her head, her tail had grown, and her sword was in her hand.

Koneko stopped in front of a huge demon that was killing people in a village. He looked down at her and smirked, "You again? Haven't I killed you already?" She snarled. "Ooh! Scary!" He taunted before looking behind her. "Brought help this time?"

She looked back to see her friends grabbing their weapons and hissed at them, "Stay away, I'm going to kill him."

"Oh really?" he laughed. "A half-demon thinks she can kill me after her full-blooded mother failed? You think she'd have learned after being defeated three times before."

"Koneko!" Kagome cried out. "There's a jewel shard in his neck!"

The demon scowled, "Foolish girl, you will die for that." He made as if to grab Kagome but Koneko rushed at him. She tried to hurt him, but he blocked most of her attacks. He was also trying to grab her, but she kept dodging. He laughed as he blocked her attack again, "You couldn't defeat me before and now I am more powerful thanks to that half-demon, Naraku." Koneko just snarled again and swung harder.

It was like that for a while until he grabbed her. Her sword fell on the ground as he lifted her up. "Now I eat you!" He opened his mouth and held her over it. Inuyasha started to run over but stopped when Koneko shook her head and smiled. Then she went in.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, "Why didn't you help her?"

He jumped back to her side, "She has a plan." He noticed out of the corner of his eye that her sword disappeared.

The demon turned to them, "Are you going to attack me now?" He laughed, and then suddenly stopped as if choking. He looked down at his stomach to see a sword coming out. "No!" he cried as the sword slashed a hole in him.

He fell on his back as Koneko climbed out, drenched in blood. She then turned and pointed her sword at his neck. "This is for my parents!" she yelled as she decapitated him. Then, leaning over, she grabbed the jewel shard. She stepped off him and shook off most of the blood before walking over to them. She held out the shard, "Here Kagome, I don't need it."

Kagome grabbed it and instantly it purified and the blood turned into water. Koneko looked up at her friends, "I'm sorry for lying to you. I've had too many humans attack me for who I am. Even after seeing you all together, I was still wary."

Kagome smiled, "That's ok. Inuyasha was the same." She looked over at the corpse. "You yelled 'This is for my parents'. What was that about?" she asked.

Koneko sadly explained, "That demon had held a grudge for my mom long before I was born for killing his brother. When my mom met my dad, she gave up that kind of thing. The day I was born, the demon found her. She managed to escape with me, but my father died. Hundreds of years later, he found us and killed my mother with me barely escaping." She held her sword up to the light. "This sword, forged from my mother's claws, is most of what I have left of her."

"What do you mean," Sango asked, "gave up that sort of thing?"

She glanced at the other half-demon. "She was a general under Inu no Taisho."

Inuyasha growled, "Does that mean you lied about everything? How can we trust you?"

"Most of it was true," she said. "Only there were ten and I killed seven before-." She took a deep breath and looked at her friends, "I understand if you want me to leave."

Inuyasha murmured low that she just barely heard, "You don't have to."

Koneko smiled, "Aw! Inu, I didn't think you cared!" She laughed at his shocked look, "I'm half Neko so my hearing is very good."

"What did he say?" Miroku asked.

"He said I don't have to." He growled at her in annoyance.

Koneko couldn't stop smiling as they helped the villagers and went on their way. She was in a group that fully accepted her, despite who she was. She learned about the others' lives as they walked but noticed Inuyasha didn't say anything about himself. She decided to keep silent about what she knew about him because he seemed to not want to talk about it.

Two days passed and nothing out of the ordinary occurred. Then, when they were walking down a path, Inuyasha growled, "It's my bastard half-brother." Koneko was really confused at his reaction but didn't say anything. She could hear the sounds of four living beings, one being a dragon, heading towards them.

When they came into view, she swallowed nervously. He looked different from when she last saw him. He looked more mature and his left arm was missing. Behind him was a small human girl who was walking next to an ugly Kappa demon without fear. The Kappa demon was leading a two-headed dragon. Koneko and the rest of the group froze as they approached.

Sesshoumaru hadn't been concerned when he smelled his half-brother's group in the distance. No, he hadn't been concerned until he saw her, Koneko, and even then didn't show it. She was one of the few who knew his secret and now she was standing next to the one it was about. His mind flashed back to the last time he had seen her, holding his baby brother while singing. Now she looked stronger, more confident, and, at the moment, confused. He had to say something before she revealed everything. "What do you want, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha growled at him.

"I have no business with you today, half-breed," he said as he walked past his brother. As he walked past her, he said without looking, "You would do well to keep to your silence, Neko."

Her eyes widened and she bowed, "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." The Kappa demon gave her a weird look as he passed and the girl waved at her.

As soon as they were out of sight, Inuyasha turned to her, "What was that about?"

Koneko shook her head, "No, it's his secret, not mine." Then she grinned, "All I can tell you is you were a cute baby!" He blushed as everyone laughed.

* * *

*Kappa means river-child, is an aquatic demon

*I know, my writing sucks. In my defense, it was written a while ago and is supposed to be simpler. It will pick up, I promise!

*Please, please, please, please, PLEASE! Review? I like them, even criticism if constructive. (I.E. no 'this sucks')


	5. Nights of Change

Nights of Change

*Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha and Company. Rumiko Takahashi does. (Except Koneko, she's mine.)

* * *

As the night of the first quarter moon approached, Koneko got more and more nervous. The day before her human night, she was jumpy and flinched when Sango touched her shoulder. "What's wrong?" she asked, "Is it your human night? You do have one, right?"

"Hey, that rhymed!" Shippo giggled.

Koneko hesitated, then nodded, "It's tonight."

"Don't worry," Kagome reassured, "Nothing will happen to you."

Koneko looked at Inuyasha. He rolled his eyes but nodded. She felt a lot better then. When the sun set, she felt her ears shift and grimaced. Unlike before, when she was purposely suppressing her demon side, she only had the senses of a human.

She turned to her friends, "There's something you need to know."

"What is it, Koneko?" Miroku asked.

Once everyone was looking at her, she continued, "I, like most half-demons, have a human night, as you can see. Only unlike most half-demons, I also have a demon night."

"A demon night?" Kagome asked. "As in what? You go full demon without control?"

Koneko nodded, "In two nights. I should have warned you sooner. Even my mom could barely control me."

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed, "that shouldn't be too hard. Six against one."

She was doubtful, "If you're so sure…"

She couldn't sleep that night as she was unsettled with her human form. Inuyasha stayed up with her and tried to question her about Sesshoumaru's secret. When she refused to say anything, he went silent.

Koneko looked up at him. "What happened to your mother? I met her once and she seemed very nice."

He just stared at the moon for a while. When she figured he wasn't going to answer, Koneko laid down to look at it too. He suddenly spoke up, "I was about five and we were staying at my mother's home." She turned and saw a single tear run down his cheek. "Demons attacked because of who my father was. I was the only one who escaped." He turned and looked at Kagome, "You can stop pretending."

Kagome sat up with tears in her eyes, "I'm so sorry Inuyasha; you could have told me."

He shrugged and looked back up, "It was hundreds of years ago."

Koneko watched as Kagome stared at him before falling back asleep. 'She loves him," she realized, 'and he loves her. Only, she'll age and he will live almost forever.' She looked up at the moon again. 'My mom was lucky,' she thought. 'She didn't have to watch the one she loved grow old without her.'

She looked back at Inuyasha, "How did you survive your human nights before you met everyone. If you were only five when… By the time my mother died, I was old enough to protect myself."

Inuyasha frowned, "That's one thing I never found out. On my human nights, no one bothered me. And whenever I was hungry, I would find food waiting for me."

Koneko smiled, "Sounds like you had someone looking out for you."

"Keh."

The night and the next two days passed without any trouble. When it came to her demon night, Koneko directed them so they were far away from any villages.

"You should tie me up," she said. "That would gain you some time at least."

"We could knock you out," Inuyasha suggested.

"We can't do that!" said Sango aghast.

Koneko turned to her friends, "If necessary."

Kagome looked at her, shocked. "But that might hurt you!"

"Better me than you," Koneko replied. "Remember, I'll have no control. I won't care if you're my enemy or my friend."

They set up camp, tied her to a nearby tree, and watched as the sun set.

* * *

Sesshoumaru leaned against a tree as he watched Jaken and Rin prepare camp. He withheld a smile when Rin managed to get a flower crown on Jaken's head.

After both were asleep, his mind wandered to Koneko. He kept from scowling as he attempted to push her from his mind. After hundreds of years, he hadn't thought of her a single time. Now, after seeing her once, he couldn't stop thinking about her. How strong and beautiful she was…

He gave a tiny sigh as he looked at Rin. Despite what most thought, he didn't despise humans or half-demons. Over the years, he had been looking out for his younger brother. He protected him when Inuyasha's nights of humanity were affecting him and kept him from starving. He loved his brother and Koneko knew that.

He was startled from his thoughts when Rin whimpered in her sleep. He knew she was having a nightmare. She had been having less lately but every so often…

Sesshoumaru walked over to her and sat down. When her eyes flicked open, he pulled her onto his lap. "What was it this time?" he asked softly.

"Wolves." Gently, he reassured her and she fell back asleep.

* * *

Koneko knew when her eyes turned red. "The rope's not enough," she managed to say before she lost all control. She could only watch as her body ripped the rope and attacked her friends. She was relieved when Miroku knocked her on the head with his staff before the blackness overcame her.

Her mind revisited her memories as she was unconscious. She traveled back to Totosai's cave after her mom died. When she entered, Totosai looked up, "Koneko! I was wondering when you would get here. Your sword is finished. Where's Yuuko?"

Koneko started crying as she fell to her knees, "Dead."

Totosai tried to comfort her and so did Myoga when he arrived, but she wouldn't speak about that. When Totosai gave Koneko her sword, he explained how she could summon it. She thanked him and left, to be alone for fifty more years.

When Koneko woke up, it was morning and she was in control again. They packed up and left, ignoring the claw marks that were in the tree from last night. As they walked, they considered how to contain her next lunar month.

* * *

*Hi. I want to thank everybody who followed and/or favorited this story. And also GingerSpice-8675309 who was the first to review and always says nice things. :D

*If you haven't already, please check out my other story, Words to Speak. I'm currently updating it when I finish a chapter.

*Please review. I do love them and I always try to respond.


	6. Powers Revealed

Powers Revealed

*Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha and Company. Rumiko Takahashi does. (Except Koneko, she's mine.)

* * *

A few weeks had passed and Inuyasha eventually gave up on trying to get Koneko to reveal Sesshoumaru's secret. It was getting to be late and everyone was hoping to find a village to stay in. Koneko couldn't shake a bad feeling when they saw a castle in the distance. She tried to convince herself it wasn't _that_ castle, but something kept bugging her.

As they entered the village surrounding the castle, a farmer approached them. "Travelers!" he greeted. "What brings you here?"

Kagome nodded at him, "Me and my friends here would like a place to stay for the night."

"Of course! I'm Daisuke," he smiled at them, "May I ask for your names?"

"Of course. I'm Kagome. This is Inuyasha, Sango, Kirara, Miroku, Shippo, and Koneko."

Koneko saw the way his eyes widened at her name and scowled, "I knew this place looked too familiar."

"Lady Koneko? You've returned?" Daisuke asked.

Shippo turned to her, "What's he talking about, Koneko?"

Her frown deepened, "I may have forgotten to mention that my father was the lord of a powerful castle."

"My lady," Daisuke continued, "You should see the current lady of the castle right away."

Koneko turned to him, "Don't tell me one of Kimiko's descendants still rules."

The hatred in her voice flew right over his head, "Yes, lady Masako rules. Shall I bring you to her?" She nodded and they were led to the castle.

After convincing the guards, they were brought into a room with a platform for the lords and ladies to sit. "Bow to lady Masako!" the guards announced as she entered the room. Her friends all bowed but Koneko remained standing.

"Who stands in my presence?" Masako asked, not angrily, simply curious.

Koneko's eyes flashed as she replied, "I will not bow to the offspring of my sister."

Masako turned to the guards, "Leave us." After they left, she motioned for them to stand and studied Koneko.

"Let me guess," said the object of her gaze, "you were told I was a heartless monster who killed the lord of this castle hundreds of years ago." She chuckled at Masako's look of surprise, "Kimiko always blamed me for father's death."

"It seems we have much to talk about," Masako mused. "Your friends will be given everything they need. Follow me."

Masako and Koneko stopped outside a door deep in the palace. "You might already know, but this is the room where you were born and," Masako hesitated before continuing, "your father died. Recently, a demonic aura has taken up residence here. It is believed to be your grandfather." She looked Koneko, "I want you to know, I am _not_ your sister."

Koneko nodded and turned towards the door, "No matter what you hear, don't let anyone in. Including my friends." She entered the room, closing the door behind her.

The roof was still broken from when the demon attacked. There was an older-looking Neko near the middle of the room. He glanced at her before continuing with what he was doing. "I don't have time for you. If you're not related to the deceased, you will be dead soon."

"But no demons died here," Koneko wondered aloud.

"That's what is confusing me too," he said. "My daughter's spirit chose to rest here for some reason. There!"

Koneko watched as fog filled the room before a transparent form appeared. "Mom!" she exclaimed.

Yuuko turned and smiled at her daughter, "Good, you're here. I'll have to explain quickly. Summon your sword."

When Koneko did as she asked, she felt an energy that flowed into her from her sword. It burned slightly as it entered her. While this occurred, her sword was surrounded by a purple flame. "Your sword is named Niseika because you are a half-demon with miko blood."

"What!" Koneko exclaimed.

Yuuko nodded, "Your father had miko blood in him that passed onto you and not your half-sister. You must be careful though as you are half-demon."

At that moment, the old Neko approached Koneko. "So this is my granddaughter," he said before speaking to Yuuko. "You must know why I'm here."

Yuuko nodded, "To put my spirit at rest. Now that my daughter has been informed of what she needs to know, I can be so." She closed her eyes and she and the fog disappeared. As it did, the fire left but she could still feel the power within her.

For a moment, they both stood there. Then he turned to Koneko, "I have done when what I needed to. I am glad I met you before I left for the mainland." He leaped out of the hole in the roof. Koneko went to the door and opened it to see her friends and Masako waiting. She told what happened while keeping the miko powers to herself for when it was just her friends. They were asked to stay for awhile and so did for the night.

When they left, Koneko explained what had happened. Miroku kept questioning her about her powers. She summoned her sword and released the energy. Again it stung her. They were fascinated. As she traveled, Koneko practiced.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was worried. The nightmares were becoming more and more frequent. Rin barely got a good night's sleep anymore and it was affecting her. As they walked, Rin would drag behind. She started riding on Ah-Un and would sleep then, but it was never a restful sleep. Sesshoumaru started sitting next to her as she slept to try to comfort her, but it never worked.

She had started whimpering again. He gently lifted her onto his lap as she woke up with a cry. "What was it this time?" he asked as he did every time.

"Wolves," she replied as she snuggled into his chest. He frowned. It was always the wolves lately. She had more fearful experiences then most human children her age did. She had actually died before he had resurrected her with the Tenseiga. But it had been almost a year since then. And these nightmares had been coming more recently.

She had fallen asleep. Sesshoumaru had just put her down when she started again. He lifted her back up in an attempt to calm her before she woke. His eyes widened slightly when he felt a slight burning sensation coming from Rin. He looked at her as she calmed down and the burning went away. 'Could she be a miko?' he wondered. She had never told him about her family besides the fact her parents and brother were killed by bandits.

What would he do if she was? He couldn't leave her at a random village, not now that she was like a daughter to him. But he also couldn't ignore it either. She could accidentally hurt him or purify Jaken. He would have to think about this…

* * *

* Daisuke means great helper, Kimiko means ruling child, and Masako means justice

* Niseika means two sacred flame; Ni means two and Seika means sacred flame. I approximated, alright? Don't give me grief! I was thinking of the two powers she has, demonic and miko. Sacred flame sounded cool.


	7. Confused Lord

Confused Lord

*Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha and Company. Rumiko Takahashi does. (Except Koneko, she's mine.)

*Note: This is skipped to when Naraku is defeated. This is where the writing should get better.

* * *

Everyone was silent. They held their breath like if they breathed, Naraku would appear out of the bushes. Kagome broke the silence as she turned to Miroku, "Is he gone?"

Miroku slowly unwrapped his cursed hand and stared at it. Nothing sucked him up.

Rin finally spoke up, "Is it over?"

Koneko broke out in a big smile. She didn't care that Sesshoumaru would probably kill her. She scooped up Rin and spun her around. "Yes, it's over! All over!" Rin giggled as everyone else started cheering, even Sesshoumaru seemed a little less grim.

The rejoicing was cut off when Kagome disappeared and Inuyasha followed. Everyone seemed stressed those three days, no one wanted to leave where the well used to be. Sesshoumaru would send Jaken back with food for Rin who wanted to wait too. Kaede would bring food for everyone else. When Inuyasha returned without Kagome, everyone was happy she was ok, yet sad she was gone.

The next three years were hard at times, but mainly happy. Sesshoumaru had talked to Kaede about teaching Rin to control her powers so she lived at the village. Sango and Miroku had twin girls, Misaki and Haruka, and later a son, Junichi. Kohaku went with Kirara to hunt evil demons and when he visited, he would talk to Rin and soon they were close. Shippo would go to the Kitsune School and visit occasionally.

It was hard for Inuyasha, having to see everyone else have a happy ending. He would spend a lot of time at the well. Koneko would try to help him, and he would talk to her sometimes. But most times he was somewhat distant.

When Sesshoumaru brushed off his brother again after visiting Rin, Koneko got mad. She walked over to him, "Sesshoumaru-sama, may I speak to you alone?" He just looked at her for a moment before walking into the forest.

When they were out of hearing distance for demons, he turned towards her, "What do you want?"

Koneko crossed her arms, "I think you know." When he didn't respond, she sighed, "Why do you still act as if you hate him? If you love him, shouldn't you help him right now?"

Sesshoumaru let out a barely audible sigh, "My brother, right now, is not emotionally stable. It would not help if he found out someone he thought hated him his entire life actually didn't."

She asked, "You're doing this for him?" He nodded slightly. Koneko hesitated before continuing, "You were the one who helped him on his human nights, weren't you?"

He did not respond, but he didn't need to. She knew. Koneko leaned against a tree and studied the demon before her. They both stood there for a minute in silence before she straightened again. Koneko smiled, "Thank you for the insight, Sesshoumaru-sama."

She walked away from the baffled demon lord. 'What was it about this girl?' he pondered. 'Why does she attract my attention where female demons have failed?'

'_Because she is different_,' his beast answered in the back of his head. Shaking the thought away, Sesshoumaru walked back to the village to say goodbye to Rin before leaving.

* * *

Koneko spent most of her time in Kaede's village. When she wasn't comforting Inuyasha or training, she would talk with a young man from the village named Aiko. There was nothing special about him besides the fact that he had approached her. Most of the other villagers would avoid the demons in the group. Koneko was so excited when he started speaking with her every day, hoping others would follow his example.

One day, Koneko was walking along when she overheard some men talking about her and Aiko. She stopped to listen.

"Where's Aiko? I need his help with something," the man who was visiting the village asked.

"He's probably with the girl he has a crush on," one of the younger village men replied.

"Who's that?" the visitor wondered.

"Koneko," the young man answered, "they have been seen around each other a lot recently."

"Isn't she the half-miko?" the visitor said. "Why would he have a crush on that creature?"

The young man answered coldly, "You obviously are new here so I'll let that slide, but be careful about what you say."

This left Koneko happy, but confused. She was delighted that the villager had defended her. But what she heard about Aiko having a crush on her… She hoped it wasn't true as she spotted him ahead.

"Koneko!" he cried out. "There you are!"

She smiled at his enthusiasm, "Hi, Aiko! How are you today?"

He grinned back, "Excellent, may I speak with you?" She was slightly worried as he led her a little ways into the forest. When he stopped and turned to look at her, he was nervous. "There's something I want to say to you. We've been talking with each other a lot recently and…" He took a deep breath, "I really like you."

* * *

Sesshoumaru had just arrived at the village. Being unable to find Rin there, he tracked down Koneko who always seemed to know where she is. As he got closer, he could smell the human male's presence. He was about to reveal himself when something the boy said made him freeze.

"I really like you." He had stopped in surprise at the anger and jealousy that arose at these words. 'This Sesshoumaru doesn't get jealous!' he mentally growled at himself.

'_Until it comes to Koneko_,' whispered his beast, who kept reappearing more and more often.

Koneko was really sad, "Aiko, that's really nice, but, to me, we're just friends."

Aiko was about to say something else when Sesshoumaru decided to step forward. Ignoring Aiko, he turned to Koneko, "Where is Rin?" She was angry when Aiko walked away while Sesshoumaru spoke.

"What the hell was that for? I was talking to him!" Koneko yelled at the stoic demon.

He simply raised an eyebrow at her, "It seemed like you were done."

"And what lets you decide that?" Koneko said as she stepped forward and poked a finger at his chest. She continued even as her anger faded. It was just too hard for her to stay mad at him. "He was about to say something!"

"You were obviously uncomfortable," he replied without thinking.

Koneko was touched by this small display of caring and, before she realized it, she reached up and lightly kissed his lips. She smiled as she turned around, "I had to do that at least once. Rin is this way." Sesshoumaru was frozen speechless and was even more confused as the girl walked away.

* * *

*Misaki means beautiful blossom, Haruka means spring flower, Junichi means obedient first son, and Aiko means love child


	8. Perfection

Perfection

*Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha and Company. Rumiko Takahashi does. (Except Koneko, she's mine.)

*I am **not** making a habit of posting on Wednesdays. This is a one time exception because this is my favorite chapter of the ones I've written. Enjoy!

* * *

Koneko scolded herself mentally as she walked towards the area she, Kaede, and Rin usually train. 'Why did I do that? It was completely irrational! He might not hate me for my species but that doesn't mean he will let me get away with kissing him!'

She took a deep breath to calm herself before entering the clearing. The two she was looking for were in the center. They were practicing with bows. Kaede was showing Rin how to draw it back and summon her power. Kaede looked up, "Hi, Koneko, glad you could join us." She set the bow down and sat. "We can now get started on extending your senses."

Rin sat in a meditation pose. "Like this?" she asked.

"Perfect. Now close your eyes and try to reach out with your power."

All three of them did just that, while Rin narrated, "I feel you, Kaede. You're a pink kind of feel if that makes sense… And Koneko! You're purple. What's that?"

"Demon," Kaede gasped and immediately grabbed her bow. "Very powerful."

Koneko frowned at her, "Why are you reacting like that? It's only Sesshoumaru."

She relaxed, "I don't have strong senses like yours so I couldn't tell."

"What are you talking about?" Koneko asked. "You couldn't tell from extending your power?"

"Rin feels it!" she exclaimed. "It's Sesshoumaru-sama! I can feel him!"

"Interesting," Kaede mused. "I couldn't tell who it was."

"Perhaps it's due to the fact that Rin and I are closer to demons than you," said Koneko.

"Or maybe it's because you're old," Rin supplied.

"Rin!" she scolded.

Koneko glanced at her, "It might be a reason though…"

"Both of you!" said Kaede, aghast. "You need to learn to respect your elders!"

Koneko was going to let it slide until Sesshoumaru walked over. "Elder?" he scoffed. "You are an elder to only Rin."

"Impossible! You can't be much older than you look."

"Actually," said Koneko, blushing, "I'm 536 years old."

Kaede was shocked. "And you?" she asked Sesshoumaru.

"Around the same."

"But how?" Kaede asked.

"We are demon and half-demon," Koneko explained. "We matured at a certain age, and then didn't grow past that point. Like I look about 17 or so, while Sesshoumaru," she gestured to him, "looks to have matured around 20."

"So, depending on what type of demon, you look the same age?" questioned Kaede.

"No," answered Koneko. "It varies from person to person."

The elder miko frowned, "I know Inuyasha looks the same as he did 50 years ago, but I thought that had something to do with the sealing. You have given me a lot to think about."

"You know, you are my elder in many ways, Kaede."

She smiled, "Thanks." Turning to Rin, she said, "Rin you may go now."

Rin had been so busy concentrating, that they had to tap her on the shoulder to get her attention. She jumped when they did so, then immediately started talking Sesshoumaru's ear off. Koneko and Kaede smiled at the girl's antics. Koneko attempted to avoid making eye contact with Sesshoumaru while the small group talked. Unfortunately, somebody noticed.

After a few not-so-subtle hints from the young girl, Kaede and Koneko left. As soon as they were gone, Rin turned to Sesshoumaru, "I think Koneko likes you."

This shocked Sesshoumaru. When he didn't respond, Rin continued, "Do you like her? I promise not to tell anyone!"

Sesshoumaru was silent for a while. When he finally spoke up, he was more truthful to her than he was even to himself. "Maybe."

She grinned, "Ri- I knew it! I won't tell anyone!" He sighed and watched as the girl skipped away. Perhaps having her stay in this village was a mistake. At least she was getting training and her nightmares were gone…

* * *

Koneko knew Kaede was curious to her behavior. Sure enough, once they were a good ways away, she spoke up.

"Is something the matter? You seemed nervous back there."

The half-demon sighed and hung her head. "I did something very foolish."

"If you want to talk, I'm here," Kaede offered.

She thought for a moment before deciding to get everything off her chest. Considering what she had been told, Kaede said, "You two seem to be in love with the other."

Koneko froze. "W-what?" she stammered. "No way. I'm not- He's not-"

The miko smiled. "You may be older than me, but you are still young." She then walked away to let Koneko think.

* * *

Inuyasha and Miroku had just returned from destroying a demon in a nearby town. Misaki and Haruka were about two and a half while Junichi was about two months. The twins loved to climb onto Koneko or Inuyasha and play with their ears. Both of the girls were on Koneko's back and the rest of the group, Inuyasha, Sango, who was holding Junichi, Miroku, and Shippo, were eating lunch.

Miroku suddenly looked up at Koneko, "Girls, she's not an animal. You shouldn't have to carry them, Koneko."

She winced at the girls high-pitched squeals of disappointment but smiled anyways, "Its ok, Miroku. I don't mind."

Suddenly, Koneko felt the power of the well and Inuyasha smelled Kagome. They looked at each other. "Go," she told him. He nodded and ran away.

"What was that?" Sango asked.

"Kagome's back! Let's go!" Koneko started walking in the direction of the well. The twins kept asking questions as they walked.

"Aunt Kagome is back?" "Will she know us?" "Is she going to bring gifts?" "What will she bring me?" "Is she really from the future?"

When they reached the clearing, Kagome was in Inuyasha's arms. Everyone was glad to see her again. Like the family was complete again. Inuyasha was happy again. Despite being happy for the two, Koneko couldn't help feel outcast. Before, she would be the one to comfort Inuyasha when he was sad, but he wasn't sad anymore. Kagome would join Rin, Kaede, and Koneko as they trained with their miko powers.

As soon as was possible, Sango, Kagome, and Koneko went out to a hot spring to talk alone. They were all smiling as they settled down for their previously customary routine. It didn't take long for the other women to get Kagome to spill everything they had missed.

Koneko smiled, "I have to say, I am slightly surprised that you stuck by Inuyasha after everything that happened between you two."

Kagome smirked back, "You mean like you and a certain demon lord I know?"

"I-I don't know what you mean," she stammered back as her friends snickered at her red face.

"I agree," added Sango, "if it wasn't for the whole 'I hate half-demons' thing, I would say he has a crush on you too."

Koneko shook her head vigorously at the statement, but the fact that he _didn't _actually hate half-demons popped into her mind. 'No, surely not.' Sango and Kagome's laughter grew as their friend's face reddened further. "You know something, don't you!" Kagome accused.

"He is a lord," Koneko heard herself mummer.

"And you are the daughter of one," Sango shot back. "Besides, would that matter?"

Koneko shook her head again and covered her ears in an I'm-not-listening fashion. She didn't realize she was speaking aloud when she muttered, "First Kaede, now this..."

"Oh, so Kaede knows something!"

* * *

Sesshoumaru had gotten used to hiding his presence while approaching the village. The old miko had over-reacted to his coming too many times. As he flew, he noticed a somewhat familiar presence underneath him. Deciding to stop and check, he flew down and landed silently just outside of sight from the hot spring. He heard enough of the conversation to prove to him that Kagome was back and was about to leave when the topic changed. He listened as they conversed about him to each other. 'Was the slayer right?' he wondered. 'Have I developed feelings for Koneko?'

'_Yes!_' his demonic side screamed. '_Yes, I have been trying to tell you! We love her._'

And, for once, he didn't scoff at what that side said. Instead, he wondered.

* * *

Despite feeling slightly like an outcast, Koneko was still happy. She had a family again. The last time she felt like this, her mom was alive. Jinenji agreed to teach them all about herbs and plants. Kagome and Inuyasha got married just as Sango and Miroku had. Rin grew stronger and would always look forward to showing Sesshoumaru what she learned. Kohaku and Shippo always loved to visiting Junichi, Misaki, and Haruka. There was peace in that village. No demon or human would dare try to attack it or the surrounding villages for fear of the group. Everyone was happy. Everything was as close to perfect as anything could be for three more years.

Then their lives turned upside down. Again.

* * *

*If you're wondering about Rin's speaking pattern, she is trying to use "I" and "me" instead of her name but still makes mistakes at this point.


	9. Death

Death

*Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha and Company. Rumiko Takahashi does. (Except Koneko, she's mine.)

* * *

Koneko could only stare from the edge of the clearing. It wasn't fair. Kaede was a good person, good people shouldn't die.

Kagome told them how people from her time could live to one hundred. But this wasn't the future. Kaede was 67. Not many people lived that long in Koneko's time. But all things must end. Even Sesshoumaru's Tenseiga can't heal old age.

She could only watch from the edge of the clearing as Kaede's body was lowered into the ground. Everyone else was up there. Even little Junichi. But she, the oldest of them all, could only stare.

When the body was out of sight, the spell broke. Tears spilled onto her cheeks as Koneko punched the tree next to her. It fell down with the force. She then sat, with her knees under her chin, against the stump. She could hear people talking about her, but she didn't care. She could even hear people talking _to_ her, but she ignored them. One person caught her attention.

"Koneko, I'm sorry," Aiko started. "I avoided you for almost four years now. I understand that you don't feel the same way. But know I will be there for you as a friend." He paused as if waiting for her to respond. When she didn't, he spoke again, "Koneko, I said I was sorry. Please don't be mad."

At that point, Inuyasha stepped forward. "Don't worry; I'm sure she isn't mad. She hasn't been talking to anyone today. Don't take it personally."

Koneko was surprised at the amount of insight he displayed but was grateful too. She couldn't respond, didn't want to. Kaede was like a mother to her. And now she lost another one. 'Why do humans have to be so fragile?' she thought. Kaede died and already she could see signs of age in her friends' faces. Inuyasha would obsess over every little sickness Kagome got. Losing her would drive him over the edge.

'But all things must end,' she thought bitterly. As a half-demon, she's seen that a lot. Humans always dying around you as you stand motionless in time. It's enough to drive some mad. Especially when you don't distance yourself. But it wasn't fair.

Koneko was vaguely aware of the sun setting and everyone leaving. She couldn't bring herself to care. They were all going to die someday anyways. But she would keep living. She, Inuyasha, Shippo, and even Sesshoumaru would only be able to watch as the humans they cared for died.

Suddenly she was aware of someone standing near her. Glancing up briefly, Koneko saw Sesshoumaru before looking back down. "Shouldn't you be comforting Rin right now?"

"Pathetic," was all he said.

"Oh really?" Koneko raised an eyebrow. "I'm pathetic? Talk to me again when Rin dies."

He growled, "It's pathetic how a strong person is reduced to such simply by a death."

She looked up and smiled at him, "Strong person? If I didn't know better, I'd think you cared." When Sesshoumaru looked away and didn't answer, Koneko sighed. "It's different," she said, "when it's someone you cared for rather than a stranger." She wiped away the rest of her tears and stood. "Thank you. I needed someone to provoke me, I guess. So thanks for insulting and then complimenting me." Sesshoumaru only watched as she walked away.

Koneko walked into the hut she had been staying in the past few years. She started packing; she couldn't stay in the village, at least for a while. There were too many memories of Kaede there. She would be back.

She found her friends in the morning. After telling them she was leaving and dismissing their attempts to convince her not to, Koneko left. She remembered one of the places she and her mom stayed in when she was a kid. She had a vague memory of her mom telling her to return there someday. This was as good a time as any to do that. It was a small cave in the side of a cliff. It took a few days, but she finally reached it.

Walking in, Koneko couldn't find anything at first. She stayed there for a few days, leaving only to hunt. 'Why would mom want me to come here? Am I missing something?'

When a week had passed, she decided to stay for her two nights of change then leave. She prepared for her demon night, making the cave hard to exit for the beast she would become. It was only when her human night came that she realized she was starving. 'It's going to be a long night.'

* * *

Sesshoumaru had soon realized that Koneko had left. As he was flying back home from visiting Rin, he tried to convince himself that he did not care enough to go look for her. And he failed. He remembered the time her nights of change would occur and realized that they were soon approaching. He gave in and edited his path.

It did not take long to find her in a cave near the border of his, the Western, lands. Sesshoumaru could easily see that she was preparing for her demon night. He kept out of range for her senses and kept watch on her. When she became human, he came closer. Suddenly he heard her stomach growl.

'Has she not fed herself?' he wondered. 'And why is it that it concerns me?'

'_It's love, you idiot!_' his beast growled. '_Sometimes you are oblivious._ _It was obvious to even Rin that you like her!_'

Sesshoumaru scowled as he pushed away his beast and to get some food for the girl. He hid his scent as he caught two rabbits and left them on the ledge of the cave. She couldn't smell now but in the morning he didn't want her knowing it was him.

* * *

She frowned as she found two dead rabbits outside. Koneko had heard some noise and went to investigate. She quickly looked around and didn't see anyone. After cursing her human nights and blurred vision, she went back in and cooked the rabbits. On her human nights, she could only eat cooked things and preferred them that way anyways. Koneko wondered who brought her food but couldn't think of anyone who wouldn't reveal themselves.

Two days later, after waking up normal again, she discovered that her demon side had destroyed the back wall of the cave. Koneko was about to leave when something in the back wall caught her attention. There was a little scroll buried there. She quickly pulled it out and unrolled it. She recognized her mom's handwriting from when she taught Koneko how to read. It said:

"Dear Koneko,

If you are reading this, than most likely I am dead and you know about your miko powers. There are many things I wish I could tell you, but I must be brief.

Soon after your father died, I took you to a wise demon who has been known to predict the future. She told me a great number of things that I can't tell you currently. As you are reading this, some events are about to occur. This letter was needed to guide you. You must travel north until you reach the place that you will know is right. There is another letter that you can only read after some events have occurred. You will know when too. I wish you luck for I know that your path will be rough, but your future bright.

With love,

Yuuko"

Koneko reread the letter multiple times before fully consuming all the information. A prediction about her future? She hoped the next letter would explain. She quickly packed the scroll and left, heading north. 'The place that you will know is right.' Vague much? And 'her path would be rough.' She worried what that would mean. More of her friends die? But a bright future. Does that mean she would survive whatever caused all of the demons to disappear in Kagome's time? It confused her.

She was unaware of the demon lord following her who was also confused. Where is the girl going, practically toeing the border of his lands? Sesshoumaru would have to ask eventually. Under the pretext of defending his borders, of course. But he has to know…


	10. Half-Demons Love

Half-Demons Love

*Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha and Company. Rumiko Takahashi does. (Except Koneko, she's mine.)

* * *

Koneko had been traveling for a few weeks now with nothing out of the ordinary. She worried that she had passed the place the next letter was supposed to be. It had been kind of vague, saying she would know.

It was evening and she was about to stop for the night when Koneko felt something strange. Feeling out with her senses, she couldn't locate the cause of her unease. It was almost as if something were missing. 'Where are the animals?' she realized. 'It's like something is scaring them off. But what?'

She cried out when something grabbed her from behind. She almost choked when she saw the demons standing in front of her. They were the ones that raped her all those years ago. Koneko could only see two, so she assumed the third one was who held her. When she started struggling, the demon placed a claw on her neck.

"Now, now, sweetie," he whispered into her ear. "We haven't seen you in years and this is how you react?"

"Let go of me you bastard," Koneko hissed, "and I'll show you how I'll react!"

"Tut, tut. Very talkative. We just wanted to see you again." As he spoke, the other two smiled and approached her. "After all, it has been _too_ long since we had all that fun."

* * *

When Sesshoumaru had first noticed the demons, he had hesitated in approaching them. When they grabbed Koneko, he cursed. Listening to their conversation, he couldn't deduce everything, but it was obvious that she didn't like them. He felt his rage building up and decided that now would be a good time to reveal himself. "What matter of business brings you so close to the border of the Western lands?" he questioned, falsely polite, as he walked towards the small group.

He was amused when all of them jumped and turned in fright. Any demon with some form of intelligence knows who Sesshoumaru is. One demon stepped forward, "My lord, we meant nothing in coming so close. We simply saw this half-demon and chose to remove her for you. We apologize and will leave right away."

"Do you think to say," he asked, "that this Sesshoumaru does not know what goes on along my borders?"

The demon looked worried, "Of course not, my lord. We simply have a matter to settle with this half-demon."

Koneko saw his eyes narrow slightly and knew what was coming. She closed her eyes as the two demons in front of her were sliced apart with Sesshoumaru's acid whip. The demon holding her gasped but kept his grip. Now that there was only one, Koneko could use her powers. It would cause her to be exhausted, but she hoped Sesshoumaru would watch over her. Drawing up all her power, she pushed it out in one wave. It stung her skin, but the demon behind her turned to ash. Then she immediately fell on her hands and knees.

When she fell, Sesshoumaru rushed forward. He kneeled and lifted her chin to see a slight smile. When his beast unexpectedly pushed, he succumbed to his feelings and could only comply as he leaned forward to kiss her. When they pulled apart, she smiled again. She whispered thanks before falling unconscious. Sesshoumaru scooped her up and started in the direction she had been walking in the past few days. When the sun finally set, he jumped into tree for the night.

He was startled slightly when a rumbling noise came from Koneko, but looking down he realized she was purring. He smiled from the thought that she was comfortable in his arms. Lulled by the vibration, Sesshoumaru soon fell into a light sleep as well.

* * *

Kagome looked at Inuyasha where he laid in his human form. She knew he was awake; he never sleeps on this night. "Inuyasha?" she asked to make sure.

He rolled over and looked at her, "What?"

"I'm worried; it's been weeks. Already one of her human nights has passed and another is coming. Shouldn't you check up on her?"

He sighed, "She's tough. But if you really want me to…"

"I waited until this night so you would have the most time to go and get back," Kagome explained.

"Go to sleep." She smiled and did just that. In the morning, Inuyasha left. Koneko's scent was faint, but he could still follow it. Hopefully she didn't go too far.

* * *

Sesshoumaru woke up a little before sunrise. The weight in his arms reminded him of the night before and he looked down. Koneko was curled up to his chest while still purring. The smile crept back onto his face as he looked at her. She appeared fine even after those demons…

A growl ripped from his throat when he thought about them. This caused Koneko to wake with a start. She looked at their surrounding sleepily before glancing up at him. She smiled, "So it wasn't just a dream."

He decided to continue showing affection considering he had already kissed her and so nuzzled her cheek with his nose. "No, it wasn't a dream," he answered.

She sighed contentedly before stealing a quick glance at Sesshoumaru, "Was there a specific reason you kissed me? I mean, I know you don't hate me but do you… like me?" A bright blush passed over her face.

He looked her in the eyes and brushed a strand of hair from her face. "I do," he whispered. Internally, his demon side was cheering. "I don't know when or how, but you've captured my heart.

Koneko's blush deepened, "I feel the same."

Sesshoumaru was hesitant before asking, "Who were those demons?"

He felt her shudder and was about to speak again when she cut him off, "No, it's ok. You should know." She looked up at him with her eyes filled with sadness, "They were demons who had… raped me a long time ago." Koneko was surprised by his reaction: he snarled and his eyes turned red. Worried, she did the first thing that came to mind. Reaching up, she cupped his cheek in her hand. "It's ok," she soothed. "You killed them, it's over."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes to get back under control. When knew his eyes would be gold, he opened them again. Koneko looked up at him with a concerned look. Suddenly she spoke up, "You were the one who left the rabbits for me, weren't you?" He nodded once. "Thank you."

He jumped out of the tree and landed gracefully. Gently placing her on her feet, he asked, "Koneko, where are you going? What brings you to travel so close to my lands?" Koneko started walking north and explained everything about the letter. Sesshoumaru spoke as they walked, "I have heard of the demon who could predict the future. She died when someone didn't like their fate."

"What I really want to know," she murmured. "Was this one of the events she mentioned?" They were both silent for a while.

Sesshoumaru decided to travel with her for the time being. The next few days passed without incident. They would camp every night and she got into the habit of sleeping in his arms. He didn't mind it, actually enjoying the purr. As her nights of change approached again, Koneko started wondering how everything was back home. They would, no doubt, be worried about her, but she couldn't return now. It was less about the memories as it was the mystery her mom left. She couldn't leave when there were so many questions to be answered.

Koneko laid back into Sesshoumaru's chest in her human form when that night came again. She hoped she would actually get a good night's sleep in this form knowing he was there. Just when she was about to fall asleep, Koneko heard a familiar voice, "What the FUCK is going on here?!" She looked up to see Inuyasha glaring at them. He was furious.

* * *

*Cliffhanger! Sorry if Sesshoumaru is a little OOC here. It's hard to make a romance story with him without doing that.


	11. The Taming

The Taming

*Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha and Company. Rumiko Takahashi does. (Except Koneko, she's mine.)

* * *

Recap:

Just when she was about to fall asleep, Koneko heard a familiar voice, "What the FUCK is going on here?!" She looked up to see Inuyasha glaring at them. He was furious.

* * *

Koneko just stared for a moment. She had never seen Inuyasha so mad, even after being sat by Kagome. His energy blazed with such a strong power that her and Sesshoumaru's automatically rose. Unfortunately, in her human form, that was miko power. She sat up to keep from hurting him. Finally, her brain started working again. "What are you doing here, Inuyasha?" she asked as calmly as she could.

"Kagome sent me, but answer my fucking question!" he yelled.

She stood up and walked towards him. Koneko glared at Inuyasha as she answered, "I don't think it's any of your business what Sesshoumaru and I do."

"I think it is considering you stay with us and he," he jerked his thumb towards Sesshoumaru who was still sitting, "is my fucking half-brother."

"It was nice of you checking in on me, Inuyasha, but you can go now." She then surprised both the Inu by going back to the spot she started in, Sesshoumaru's arms. Inuyasha growled and made as if to go at her, but was answered by Sesshoumaru's snarl. Inuyasha was shocked by his defense of the girl; wasn't the demon supposed to hate humans and half-demons?

Koneko sighed at his look of shock and whispered low enough so only Sesshoumaru could hear, "You should tell him." His only response was to sigh slightly. She spoke louder, "Inuyasha, I said you can go now."

He growled again and said thoughtlessly, "I guess I was right when I first met you; you _are_ a slut."

Both Koneko and Sesshoumaru got up, she faster despite his demon speed. Her power flicked around her as she tried to calm herself. 'He didn't really mean that.' Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, didn't hesitate. The next thing Inuyasha knew, he was pinned to a tree by the throat. Gasping for breath, he was frightened by the deep red his brother's eyes were.

When Koneko saw what was happening, she rushed over and placed a hand on Sesshoumaru's arm. "Let him go." It took a moment before he roughly dropped Inuyasha to the ground. He then retreated across the clearing. "You were lucky this time," he said before walking away to cool off.

Koneko knelt to see how Inuyasha was doing. When he could catch his breath, he muttered, "If I had time to grab Tetsusaiga, he wouldn't have been able to do that." This made her mad and she slapped him before walking back to the tree Sesshoumaru had been leaning against.

"You are an idiot!" she screamed. "He would have killed you, Tetsusaiga or not, if I hadn't stopped him."

"I'm not that weak!" he retorted. "And why did he listen to you in the first place? He hates us!"

Koneko sighed as she slid down the tree to sit at its base. "You need to be informed of many things, Inuyasha. But, unfortunately, they are not my secrets to tell."

He frowned and also sat down. "Is one of those why he was here?" he asked.

"No." She stretched as she explained, "We are near the Western borders and he ran into me as he was patrolling them." A tiny smile formed as Koneko thought, 'I don't think "ran into" is quite right. More like he was following me.'

Inuyasha caught the smile, but chose not to press it. "And why were you curled up by him?" he questioned again.

She sighed, "Again, Inuyasha, that's really none of your concern." This time he seemed to accept that.

He hesitated before replying, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Koneko nodded in acceptance. Inuyasha quickly looked around, "He left?"

"Obviously he knew he would have killed you if he stayed," she stated simply.

He stared into the fire for a while before talking again, "Are you okay?"

Koneko frowned at his question. "Of course," she answered, "why wouldn't I be?"

"My brother's a bastard," was his only reply. She sighed and closed her eyes as she leaned against the tree. She couldn't get comfortable again. Koneko decided to extend her power which could feel farther than her senses. At the edge of where Inuyasha could smell, she felt Sesshoumaru. He was still slightly agitated, but less than before. She calmed knowing he was nearby.

By the time the sun rose and she changed back to normal, Koneko convinced Inuyasha to leave. He had protested, but finally consented. As soon as he was gone, Sesshoumaru walked into the clearing and pulled her into his arms. She purred into his chest, "You know, you overreacted last night." He growled, non-threateningly, back at her. She smirked. As they walked north, she questioned him on his choice not to tell Inuyasha yet. When he did not answer, Koneko continued, "Before you said it was because Kagome was gone and he wasn't ready, but now she's back, I wonder..." She stole a quick glance at him and saw he was looking away. "Is it you who is not ready?"

When Sesshoumaru didn't respond, she knew she was right. "It's only going to get harder the longer you wait," Koneko said. She was shocked when he replied in agreement, "I know."

As her next night of change approached, she worried. Koneko knew Sesshoumaru would be strong enough to contain her, but she didn't want to hurt him. When she brought this up before the sunset that day, he pushed away her concerns. She couldn't sit still as the sun sank lower and lower. She kept fidgeting or pacing. When the sun hit the horizon, Sesshoumaru sat her against a tree in front of him and stared at her.

Koneko closed her eyes as she felt it start. She lost control of her body. Sesshoumaru saw her tense and gripped her arms to still her. When she opened her eyes, they were blood red. In reaction to the energy she was admitting, his beast rose. Keeping it in check, he listened to its suggestion.

While he was distracted, Koneko dug her claws into his arms. His eyes focused on hers as he acted on his plan. Sesshoumaru made his energy smother hers. She stopped struggling but still didn't have full control. Acting on instinct, he leaned forward and kissed her.

When he did, Koneko closed her eyes. She could feel the control come back to her. By the time she looked at him, her eyes were back to their natural purple hue. She stared at him. "How?" she finally asked.

He answered truthfully, "I don't know."

She curled into his chest and thought. "You tamed my demonic side," she said out loud.

"Hn?" He carefully pulled his claws through her hair.

Koneko looked back up at him, "No one has ever been able to do that." She got up to put some more wood on the fire they started. As soon as they parted, she felt her demonic side rise again. Sesshoumaru, sensing it, stood and placed a hand on her shoulder, instantly calming it. She looked him in the eye. "Why?" she asked. He just shook his head. Koneko came closer so she was looking up to see his face. "I love you," she whispered before reaching up to kiss him.

He passionately kissed back. When they parted, he put his lips to her ear. He whispered what she most hoped, and the last thing she thought he'd say. "I love you too."

When they kissed again, his hands roamed down her body and pressed her against him. When Koneko felt proof of his arousal, she gasped, "No," and pulled back. Seeing the hurt that he tried to hide, she buried her face into his neck. "Sesshoumaru," she murmured, "I love you, and I want no one else, I'm just not ready yet." When she shuddered, he hugged her closer. "Not so soon after they almost did _it_ again." He growled softly in understanding and sat down. They spent the rest of the night in each other's arms.

* * *

*I am extremely nervous about the next chapter. It has a lemon in it... May I just warn everyone, it is my first lemon and probably sucks.


End file.
